The disclosure relates to a method according to the following description, and also to a device and a high-pressure fuel pump according to the following description.
Different welding methods in order to interconnect two metal components are known from the market. For example, in motor vehicle construction some parts of components of the internal combustion engine can be connected by means of laser welding. An alternative welding method can also be the resistance welding method, wherein the respective weld partners are heated by means of an electric current.